


On Wednesdays, We Wear Pink

by Glitched_Fox



Series: 2017 BATIM Fics Upload [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Pre-Game Shananigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_Fox/pseuds/Glitched_Fox
Summary: Joey estates a new company rule. It goes just as well as you’d think.OR: For some reason, (almost) everyone owns pink clothes.---Inspired by metamatronic‘s (on tumblr) comments and the Optic Ink discord’s obsession with drawing pink Sammy and/or Norman.(Originally posted on October 28, 2017 to the Optic Ink Discord server.)





	On Wednesdays, We Wear Pink

**Author's Note:**

> ...Gonna be honest here, I don't like this one much. I can't remember if I used it for a warm-up or just to please the crowd or what, but even when I originally wrote this I didn't like it. I'm still posting it for, well, archiving purposes, but. Yeah. This work is not a reflection of my writing skills. Sorry.

Wally was the last one to enter the meeting room, closing the door behind him. The employees were seated around a large table in the room. Joey was standing at the head of the table. He cleared his throat, effectively silencing the soft chatter.

“Good afternoon, everyone!” Joey started, grinning. No one responded.

Sammy raised his hand, but started talking before he was called on. “Joey, why are we having an ‘emergency’ meeting on Monday afternoon, when we should be working?” he asked boredly, putting air quotes around emergency. “We could’ve done this in the morning.”

“Yes, Sammy, but it wasn’t ready this morning! For I, Joey Drew, have added a few new rules to the employee handbook!”

This statement was met with a chorus of groans. Henry sighed, resting his head in his hands. Norman rolled his eyes, conveying his annoyment silently. Sammy looked toward the door wistfully. Wally banged his head on the table a few times.

“Ah, the cries of joy,” Grant remarked sarcastically. Joey frowned slightly, reaching under the table. He pulled out a large book labeled ‘Joey Drew Studios Company Rules.’ The book fell to the table with a loud thunk and everyone (save for Norman) jumped in surprise. Joey began to speak again, since they were quiet.

“It’s not too many. And the book’s just for show, I already memorized them.” This statement surprised no one. “First off, I have a few things regarding the animation department. The ink is not to be used for anything besides drawing. That means no dying your clothes.”

Everyone looked at each other, shifting uncomfortably. “It was one time!” a young animator called out from somewhere.

“As for the music department, I’d like to tell the band that they should only be playing the cartoon songs together, and not anything else.”

“But playing other songs is so much more fun,” a trombone player muttered. The other band members glanced nervously at Sammy, who was silently seething.

“I also have a few updates to the dress code,” Joey continued.

“We have a dress code?” Wally murmured. Joey ignored him.

“No hats of any kind should be worn indoors.” Everyone looked at Wally at this sentence, and he slouched a little more in his seat. “And one last thing: on Wednesday from this week onwards, every employee should wear pink.”

Confused whispers went through the room at this, and even Norman raised an eyebrow. Joey straightened his unneeded notes, and smiled again. “Now, let’s get back to work! Have a lovely rest of the day!”

The workers filed out of the room and wandered off to their stations, shaking their heads and chuckling at the antics of Joey Drew.

\------

Susie was not prepared for her first week at Joey Drew Studios. No, it wasn’t because she wasn’t ready for the job itself. She had a pretty good voice, and she seemed to understand how to work with Sammy without him getting mad every two seconds. No, it wasn’t the people. She was a friendly woman, and got along well with basically everyone in the studio. It wasn’t the environment, the hours, or the pay.

But no one told her about Wednesday.

“Poor, innocent, Susie,” Wally muttered Wednesday morning, cleaning up the projectionist’s booth. Norman, who was actually attempting to do his job, grimaced as Wally reached in front of Norman, dusting off the projector that didn’t actually need dusting.

“She has no idea,” Wally continued, looking around to see what else he could uselessly clean.

“About Wednesday? She usually wears pink anyway, so it’s not really a big deal,” Norman said grumpily, grabbing his film reels to make sure they were safe from Wally.

“No big deal? Normy, this is a studio tradition!” Norman flinched at the nickname, but the janitor didn’t seem to notice. He motioned to his pale pink shirt, and the line of pink through his hair. “Heck, you didn’t even do anything!”

“My bowtie’s pink,” Norman said, starting to load up a reel. Wally groaned, shaking his head.

“You do that every week, Norman! Have a little fun, do something different every now and then!”

Norman rolled his eyes, sighing. “Wally, don’t you have other places to clean?”

“Aw, but I like talking to you.”

“That’s what after-work hours are for. Now get out.”

Wally huffed, picking up his supplies and marching out of the booth. Norman smirked a little, reaching inside his vest and patting his hidden pink shirt.

Meanwhile, Susie knocked on Joey’s office door. The door opened, and Joey stepped up to Susie, grinning.

“What’s up, Susie?” the head animator asked.

“Hey, Joey! I just, uh, had a question…” She held up a small copy of the employee handbook. “Why pink on Wednesday?”

“Why not?”


End file.
